


The Sweater Curse

by depozyt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, Humor, Knitting, M/M, author knows nothing about knitting, background sechan, office secret santa, this is a romcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depozyt/pseuds/depozyt
Summary: "Do NOT knit him a sweater. If you do, you WILL break up!"(Jongin joins a knitting club, Chanyeol wants to settle down, and Kyungsoo... Kyungsoo might be a serial killer or an art major, both possibilities seem plausible.)
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 72
Collections: Round 3: Autumn and Winter - On the Snow





	The Sweater Curse

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt Flake:** #299  
>  **Author's Note:** dear prompter, i hope you'll enjoy this short piece! it would've been longer if i didn't realize the amazing romcom potential of this plot a bit too late >.< also, this was originally inspired by the episode of the try guys where they try knitting!

Jongin has always had a tendency to overcomplicate very simple things, like buying gifts for example.

"Just buy him a mug," says Chanyeol, shrugging nonchalantly in his chair after Jongin successfully convinced him to trade their gift receivers during this year's office secret Santa. After all, he managed to pull Sehun, and it would be a cardinal sin not to give Chanyeol an opportunity to publicly embarrass his boyfriend of two years. And just like a little birdie, also known as Baekhyun, told him, Chanyeol pulled their manager, Minseok, Jongin’s long-time crush.

Jongin's problem is that after executing the first part of his plan titled "How to woo your hot manager in four easy steps (office secret Santa edition)!":

  1. Be their secret Santa (check)
  2. Get them a perfect present
  3. ???
  4. Kiss under the mistletoe



He’s stuck at the second step. 

"Minseok’s a guy I have a crush on, not my sixth-grade biology teacher." 

Chanyeol again just shrugs. "I'd still buy him a mug, a 'please-notice-my-hopeless-crush' kind of mug though. A thong would work too."

"My crush is not ‘hopeless’, I’m actively working on it," Jongin protests, lively exaggerating the air quotes. "Also, I'm not buying him a thong."

"You got drunk at the last company outing, praised how good the new hair color looked on him then proceeded to fall asleep on his shoulder," Chanyeol chuckles. “If that doesn’t scream hopeless to you, I don't know what does.”

"Chestnut brown is my favorite on him," Jongin says as he sinks under his desk, desperately trying to hide his beetroot red face.

❄️❄️❄️

After a night of intense research (watching YouTube videos), Jongin has an idea. An idea he finds questionable at the very least but an idea nonetheless. Especially considering that he doesn't remember the last time he’s been to a craft store. Was it in middle school? 

He's going to knit Minseok a pair of mittens. And at least that was his plan when he entered the store fifteen minutes ago. Because right now he's lost in the train model section, hopelessly trying to find his way out. 

Every post online said to start your journey with knitting with something simple, like a scarf or a blanket. But Jongin's ambitious, or rather he's biting more than he can chew, and Minseok already has a nice, yellow knitted scarf. So matching mittens it is.

After looking for a store clerk with the same determination one does look for a bathroom in an unfamiliar pub after two beers, Jongin finally finds a staff member.

"Where can I find knitting supplies?" he asks and the stern expression on the man's face disappears.

"Do NOT knit him a sweater," the clerk warns when they’re already at the checkout, minutes after helping Jongin choose the right type of buttercup yellow colored yarn. "If you do, you WILL break up."

"I wasn't going to??" Jongin protests, wondering how the man knows he wants to make a gift for someone. Is he that obvious? "I can't knit? And we're not together? As of yet," he adds, reminding himself that positive outlook is the key to success.

"Oh, in that case, good luck!" The man's expression softens. "I'm Kyungsoo by the way," he points at the name tag, "If you're interested, I'm a member of a knitting club, we met every Wednesday." He smiles as he hands Jongin a black and white pamphlet. 

Jongin shoves it into his bag alongside the rest of his loot and promptly forgets about it for the next few days until he runs into a problem. Yeah, knitting really isn't what the online tutorials make it out to be, and considering that none of them make it look especially easy, Jongin really feels stuck. 

The difficulties start practically at the beginning with something that’s called casting on, which is supposed to be the first row of stitches, but in his hands looks more like a tangled mess. However, with some effort on his part and three tries later, Jongin makes something that resembles what the nice lady in the youtube video is doing, the yellow yarn coiling around the needles like a snake on a branch. Except this snake doesn't even want to offer him a tasty apple, only the feeling of failure. 

And as he learns in the latter part of the video, that’s the easiest part of knitting. The next day Jongin takes his needles to work.

"Are knitting a—"

"If you say ‘thong’, I'm gonna stab you with one of these needles," Jongin cuts in before Sehun can finish his question. 

They're sitting in the conference room, waiting for the meeting to begin. Jongin doesn’t care whether someone notices what he’s doing, he’s slowly running out of time, the party is planned to take place in two weeks’ time and his skills haven’t improved much.

"To be honest, right now it's looking more like you're knitting one of those high fashion, crochet vests? You know, something an idol would wear during a photoshoot? Probably while also laying in a bathtub?" 

Jongin stabs him in the thigh regardless, Sehun has to contain his scream before the company board that has just walked in. 

❄️❄️❄️

Jongin walks into the room where the knitting club takes place with a heavy heart and a bag full of snacks. He doesn't like asking for help, he'd much rather fail on his own than succeed thanks to someone else, but the office party is held the very next week, and god, there's no time for his distorted sense of pride to sabotage him once again. There’s no need for recreating that college experience. He has a pair of mittens to knit god damn it, and he's going to make it while maintaining a healthy sleeping schedule.

“Jongin! I’m glad you could make it!” Kyungsoo welcomes him as soon as he takes off his coat. 

“Yeah,” he says while scratching his nape. “I’ve never anticipated the knitting club to be so full of… young people? Men?” He gestures at the people already gathered in the clubhouse.

“Oh, we have our share of nice, older ladies here, don’t worry.” He gives terrified Jongin a friendly, reassuring smile. “But it’s a rather young neighborhood, you know? Besides, hobbies shouldn’t be gendered.” He frowns a little like he’s expecting Jongin to go on a tangent. 

“Oh my god, sorry, that’s not what I meant!” Jongin’s face goes red. “Please don’t misunderstand me! I was scared to go here because I was sure I was gonna sit in the corner, alone, while the rest of the group had fun.”

Kyungsoo straight out chortles. “Are you that scared of old ladies? Any traumatic experiences of aunts pinching your cheeks and telling you how handsome you’re?” He wiggles his eyebrows.

“They always stare at me like I’ve just insulted them! Even when I say ‘hello’ to them or water my plants in the hallway.” Jongin looks down remembering all those times he tried to be friendly, only to be met with merciless rejection from his neighbors. 

“There, there,” Kyungsoo pats him on the back. “You can sit as far away from Ms. Wu as you want,” he chuckles. “Why don’t you go and befriend someone else besides me?”

Jongin looks around and decides to sit next to a stylish looking guy with bright red hair. He’s holding an embroidery hoop and currently working on the lettering that says “My favorite season is the fall of the patriarchy”. Jongin can’t help but chuckle.

“This looks great!” he says. “I’m Jongin by the way,” he introduces himself.

“Junmyeon.” The man puts the hoop away to shake his hand. “Thank you. I know it’s already winter but I couldn’t help myself when I saw this pattern.” He smiles brightly. “Do you do cross stitch too?”

“Oh no, I’ve come here to learn how to knit? Preferably quickly too. I want to make a gift for someone.” Jongin feels his cheeks go hot again. 

“I hope you’re not planning to knit a sweater.” Junmyeon raises his brows.

“Why does everyone keep saying that? I’m genuinely confused,” he says as he fishes out the needles and yarn from his bag.

“Well, for one it’s just too much of a hassle for a beginner. And there’s this superstition that if you knit your significant other a sweater, you’re going to break up if you aren’t already married.” He rolls his eyes. “Some people take it really seriously, I think it’s kind of dated. I haven’t broken up with Yixing, and I’m not planning on it, and he’s gotten several sweaters from me,” he concludes. 

“Maybe the curse has yet to catch up to you?” Jongin laughs. 

“You know, if I’m ever to break up with him, I _will_ knit him that damn sweater as a goodbye gift.”

They work on their projects while idly chatting about work, their pets and the like. Jongin keeps struggling with the yarn gliding off his needles and breaking up the chain. At some point, Kyungsoo sits next to him on the couch. 

“Can I?” he asks and gestures at the freshly made cast on, Jongin gladly hands him the needles. “First, you stab him in the gut. Then you strangle him. Third, you scoop out the guts. Last, you flee the scene. And repeat,” he says as he shows Jongin the correct technique. He’s disturbed, to say the least. 

“Huh, this has to be more effective than ‘in, around, hook it and pull it’,” says Junmyeon. 

❄️❄️❄️

“Tell me who’s Secret Santa Minseok is,” Jongin demands as he barges into Baekhyun’s office the next day. He hasn’t gotten enough sleep last night but he feels proud of himself, he’s almost finished with the first mitten. “I know that you know.” He eyes Baekhyun, trying to look intimidating. The other man chuckles.

“Has the teddy bear woken up from his winter sleep?”

“I’m serious, Baek,” Jongin whines and throws himself onto Baekhyun’s desk, his head hitting the stack of papers. “I really need to know.”

Jongin’s been a little paranoid since last afternoon when he saw Minseok side-eyeing his little knitting project. Maybe he’s figured it out. Jongin has to know. 

“I won’t tell you,” Baekhyun says and goes back to pretending he's filling out a spreadsheet.

“If you don’t, I’ll tell Jongdae where all his paper clips disappear.”

“Okay, listen you little…” Baekhyun clears his throat. “Wire is expensive,” he lowers his voice.

“And?”

“And I have to get the materials somewhere? You know I have an Etsy store and it’s the holiday season!”

“Don’t you have like, I don’t know, a job? To help pay for the materials?”

Baekhyun contemplates for a moment. “Be gay, do crimes?” he changes the strategy, Jongin can only sigh in response. “There’s no ethical consumption under capitalism?” he tries again.

“You’re stealing wire from your employer! To make earrings!” Jongin laughs, this conversation is too much for his sleep-deprived brain. “Fine, just give me a pair of those ear cuffs you make? I need a small gift for my sister,” Jongin says as he slides off the desk and decides to leave the room. There’s no way Baekhyun will tell him.

“Nini?” Baekhyun says as Jongin touches the doorknob. “If I knew I’d tell you.” He smiles. “But it was Minseok who organized the Secret Santa this year, and I think he has his own secret plan, just like you.” 

For some reason, Jongin’s heart does a little flip, and the pleasant warmth spreads throughout his whole body. 

❄️❄️❄️

Chanyeol has been acting weird lately. Not that Jongin pays that much attention to him, he's only his best friend who's dating his other best friend, after all, no biggie. And Chanyeol’s always acting more distant before he makes a big, important decision.

"You're planning something," Jongin says to him one afternoon as he's finishing the second mitten. "I can almost see the cogs in your brain turning. It's a miracle they're not emitting steam."

"Whaaat?" Chanyeol asks with the fakest surprise in his voice imaginable. "Nooo, you're imagining things, nooo." 

Jongin sighs. "Chanyeol, you're logged in on my pc, I get the same ads as you." The practice of harvesting personal data by advertisement companies is, at best, morally questionable in Jongin’s eyes, but that doesn’t mean he can’t use those ads to make fun of his friend.

Chanyeol turns around to face Jongin with his eyes widened. "Okay, listen, it was actually Sehun who wanted to try–"

"Not the sex toys, dummy," he laughs and Chanyeol's face turns red. "I don't care about that. I meant the engagement rings." 

“Oh,” Chanyeol says quietly after a moment of silence. “I’ve already bought them but I’m still debating whether it’s a good moment,” he says and looks down. “Do you think it is?”

“Park Chanyeol,” Jongin says as he stands up from his office chair. “You’re clearly in love, it’s written all over your stupid, handsome face. If you have to ask _me_ about this, you clearly already think it’s the right time, you’re just scared. Ditch the office party, and start calling around _now_ , maybe you can still bribe someone for a reservation at a decent restaurant,” Jongin says with a wicked grin on his face.

❄️❄️❄️

Maybe sending his only moral support to declare undying love for each other was a bad idea after all. Because now the only person left Jongin can anxiously rant to is Baekhyun. And Baekhyun is an awful listener, especially after he’s had some punch.

"And you know what she said to me?” Baekhyun slurs.

“No, I don’t,” Jongin sighs and remembers not to touch his hair, it took him way too much effort to style it for his nerves to ruin it.

“She said dogs are not allowed in the Kids Play Zone! Mongryong’s not just a dog, he’s my son! My baby boy,” Baekhyun sobs softly.

“There, there,” Jongin attempts to comfort Baekhyun by patting him on the back. “I’m sure you’re a wonderful dad.” 

The presents are laying on a huge table in the middle of the room, Jongin feels like a kid who’s impatiently waiting for Boxing Day, except it’s not his present he’s excited about. He wants to see Minseok face when he sees the mittens he had knitted for him, he’s worked hard, goddamn it.

"Who's the Santa this year?" Jongin asks, trying to take his mind of Minseok.

"Me!" Baekhyun says with excitement that's only amplified by the amount of alcohol he's already consumed. "Minseok made do it."

"Why?"

"He said he has–ohh man, I totally forgot." Baekhyun dramatically slides his hand over his face. Jongin feels like the impending doom is coming. "He said to tell you to meet him at the rooftop!"

Jongin doesn't waste any time, he grabs his coat and the package with his present for Minseok and runs to the elevator. Once he's inside, he takes a while to put on his coat, touch up his hair, and internally panic for a few seconds about what is he going to do next. He has no plan. Jongin loves planning things ahead, it makes him feel safe and in control, and right now he can only wait for the elevator door to open.

It's quiet on the rooftop.

Jongin has never been here before. But now he understands why people come here so often. The view is breathtaking. He feels like he's stepping into the sea of bright, yellow light illuminated by the buildings surrounding him. The moon's right above him, almost like she's guiding him to take a step forward. Jongin touches the cold railing and feels swallowed whole by the bright hue of thousands of lights down below. 

"Hello." He hears Minseok's voice and immediately comes back to reality. 

"Hi. Baek told me you wanted to meet," Jongin says and turns around to look at the other man. Minseok's holding two steaming cups in his hands. Jongin takes a cue. 

"It's mulled wine," Minseok explains and smiles into his cup as he takes a sip, the steam reaching his lightened hair. 

"How did you get it warm here?" Jongin asks slightly perplexed.

"Someone left a tourist cooker here in the summer," he answers and Jongin just nods in response. Yeah, that sounds legit. He's lost, he doesn't have a plan to follow, he doesn’t know how to behave. Oh god, he's going to make a fool out of himself. 

"Why did you want to meet me?" Jongin asks and breaks eye contact with Minseok. He feels his checks get warmer, he tells himself it's the wine. 

"To give you your present, of course." Minseok beams at him, the city lights illuminating his face. He places a small box in Jongin's warm hand.

He's hesitant to open it. Jongin says the cup aside, counts to three in his head, closes his eyes and lifts the lid. He feels the cold wind blow through his coat and he can’t tell whether he’s shivering because of the weather or the anticipation. 

Inside there’s a small mistletoe branchlet. 

Jongin can’t help but chuckle, even though his heart is racing in his chest. “You’re not very–uhm–subtle.” His smile widens.

“I’ve never claimed to be.” Minseok chuckles as well and reciprocates the smile. He brings Jongin closer by the collar of his coat.

It’s an innocent chaste kiss, just a simple, soft touch of their lips, but Jongin feels the warmth spreading through his whole body from the places Minseok touches him. The moon is shining above them, the people in the city below are going through the motions, minding their own business, and Jongin wants for this moment to last, even if it’s only in his memory. Even if no one else will. He moves his hand to cup Minseok’s jaw as they draw apart.

“You made my wish come true,” he says with a wide smile before he kisses Minseok again. 

And as they sit on the rooftop, talk softly and drink the mulled wine, each of them has one of the buttercup-yellow mittens on, just to keep the other’s hand warm.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> i hope 2020 is kind to you, dear reader!


End file.
